Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics)
' Kamala Khan', also known as Ms. Marvel, is a Pakistani-American with Inhuman heritage. She underwent Terrigenesis while walking home from a party during high school. After she emerged from her Terrigen cocoon, she was wearing an outfit similar to that of her idol, Captain Marvel. Powers and Abilities Powers Ms. Marvel is a human with latent Inhuman heritage whose powers were activated by the Terrigen Bomb, causing her to undergo Terrigenesis. Polymorph: Ms. Marvel's cells have manifested mutable properties due to the fact that she is able to share her mass through time with different versions of herself. On a molecular level, Ms. Marvel time travels whenever she uses her powers. Thus, she can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses, including: *''Elongation:'' Ms. Marvel can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances. *''Size Alteration:'' Ms. Marvel can adjust her height and stature, adding upon her already-impressive physical abilities. She can shrink to the size of an action figure or grow as tall as a building. **''Two-Dimensional Form:'' With this ability, she has also made her body as thin as paper. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Ms. Marvel is capable of rapidly healing from injuries such as bullet wounds. However, use of her other powers interrupts her healing process, requiring Ms. Marvel to maintain her normal appearance while recovering. Extensive healing also leaves Ms. Marvel heavily fatigued and hungry. It appears as though her cells become less malleable the more she uses her healing ability, preventing her from utilizing the full range of her polymorphic abilities. *''Appearance Alteration:'' Ms. Marvel possesses the power to alter her physical appearance, including her hair and clothing. She can even alter her appearance enough to mimic inanimate objects. Ms. Marvel feared that she had lost this ability due to her healing factor reducing the elasticity of her cells, but this power is still present and is used on rare occasions, such as when she impersonated James Rhodes during a conversation with Iron Man. Bioluminescence: Ms. Marvel's body emits a glowing yellow energy signature when using her polymorphic powers. Weaknesses Electromagnetic Pulses: Ms. Marvel's body is vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses, which can weaken her elasticity. Equipment Biokinetic Polymer Suit: Invented by Bruno Carrelli as part of his scholarship application to Rutgers University, when the polymer of this suit is applied to a flexible substance, the polymer becomes extremely malleable. The increased elasticity allows Ms. Marvel to focus less on transforming her clothing during metamorphoses. Unfortunately, the suit is highly susceptible to damage by exposure to water. Compartment Bracelet: A series of bangles with hollow compartment insides, modified by Bruno Carrelli into a single bracelet worn on Ms. Marvel's left arm to hold her cell phone and other small items. They were originally used by Ms. Marvel's great-grandmother Aisha to smuggle money out of Bombay during Partition and has since been passed down to her daughter and granddaughter. Locator Pendant (formerly): A gift from Captain Marvel during the incursion, this necklace allowed Ms. Marvel to signal Captain Marvel in an emergency with just the push of a button. However, it was discarded outside of the Jersey City Medical Center as a result of their falling out over the second superhero civil war. Relatives *Kareem (maternal great-grandfather) *Aisha (maternal great-grandmother) *Yusuf Khan (father) *Muneeba Khan (mother) *Aamir Khan (brother) *Tyesha Hillman-Khan (sister-in-law) *Malik Khan (nephew) Category:Marvel Comics Category:NuHumans Category:Marvel Comics: NuHumans